The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The development of low cost wireless chipsets has allowed the development of low cost wireless communication devices. Such communication devices have been deployed by wireless internet service providers (WISP) to provide consumers located in remote, underserved areas access to the internet. Typically such communication devices are part of a wireless communication network. It is desirable to improve the signal quality of the transmissions of low cost wireless chipsets while reducing interference with other wireless communication networks operating in the vicinity of the wireless communication network.